Korrasami oneshots
by jkillman2161
Summary: I've seen lots of one shot FIC's and thought i could use it as a test dummy to see what you all like more. if there is one that i post that you like, and would like for me to continue writing said one shot, whichever chapter gets more reviews will be the winner. (ALL KORRASAMI)
1. Chapter 1

Korrasami one shots.(omega verse)

 **I've seen these written and found them interesting, figured be a good way to get the many others out of my head and find which ones you guys like the most, after all Doctor Patient Confidentiality was meant as a one shot, if you haven't read then please go to my profile and read it, it's so far a fan favorite.**

 **(Rome crossover)**

Asami walked in line with the other women, with chains wrapped around every wrist and ankle. They walked down the busy street of Pompeii, the man leading them was pulling the chain hard on the poor girl up front dragging her and all the other woman with him in attempt to get to slavers bay.

This was how it started; Alpha's became heads of countries, while Omega's and some betas are thrown into slavery. Beta's can avoid it by paying a high tax rate, but Omega's were thrown into slavery, if they were not mated to a higher rank that is. Certain Omega's were meant for different things, sometimes alpha's want one to teach and entertain children, clean villa's, and breeding.

That was what most omegas's hoped for when they are bought, if they were chosen as a breeder then they would marry said Alpha and gain a more respectable status in the public's eye. The worst however was a pleasure girl, a cum dump for alpha's to fuck then be done with them. Asami in her mind thought she was lucky, she was thrown into slavery at a older age, her parents keeping her secret from all, that was till she hit her first heat. She was scented by half the town her family ruled over and was thrown into slavery by order of Emperor Caesar.

She had only really been a slave for less than a few months, and had been lucky enough to remain a virgin. Making her even more likely to be a breeder, it was the most she could hope for. Her thoughts were interrupted when the line of women were pulled up to an auction deck to be sold off.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have the best stock of Omega's from here to Sparta, it just so happens I even have a Spartan bitch. Come let's see what I have and may the day be bright with riches.

"Bring up the first bitch!"

The man who had brought them here was water tribe, no doubt, he went by Tarrlok and was a complete pig. While his brother was insane, Noatak had a bad habit of spoiling the girls, and killing them on the trips, so luckily he was made to stay at the ship. The first girl he called was named Opal; another Omega from a noble house in Athens. Her skin was a soft brown and her eyes were an even softer green.

She was dragged to the middle of the deck and shown to the crowd like a show horse. "We have here a rare beauty, from the iron lands of Athens and from a noble house." he gripped her face showing her teeth. "Good teeth, and a virgin too, a perfect breeder or pleasure girl, she is also an air bender. What say we start at a fifty Yuan!" this made half the crowds disperse all except the heavy buyers, which is just what he wanted.

A man in a green toga raised his hand, signaling his liking of the girl. He had a nice smile and mint green eyes, no doubt a Beta. Then another man with dark hair flipped to the side, was no doubt a pimp, wanting another pleasure girl for his business in the brothels raised his hand. "Seventy yuan!"

"Seventy-five yuan!" the man in green rose his hand again while the pimp hesitated but rose his hand anyway. "Hundred Yuan!" green rose his hand again for a hundred and twenty yuan's and the pimp bumped out of the betting. "Sold to Bolin Iron! Next!"

Kuvira, a girl captured from Sparta and a fighter beyond belief, she was a Beta with many skills, but in the slave world all she would end up being is a pleasure slave or killed if she fought back.

"From the lands of Sparta, a metal bender and a bit of a handful, with proper training and discipline you won't have a better body guard; or if you can beat it out of her, a pleasure girl. Bidding starts at forty yuan for the manners issue." The pimp didn't even bother, a girl like that would just waste him money. A man in a red toga raised his hand as he stood next to the man in green. No one put up a bid so she was an easy sell. "Sold to Mako Iron. Next!"

Asami was pulled by her collar to the front and she saw lots of eyes light up at her. "Ahh! A rare beauty. From the lands across the sea ruled by the fire king himself, a perfect breeder." Tarrlok removed her clothes and felt her breasts up in front of everyone. "she has full breasts, perfect for feeding young.

A virgin, and easy to handle. Bidding starts at a hundred Yuan!"

Six hands rose up and Tarrlok smiled. "Two hundred yuan!" six hands again. "I would see this end, I bid a thousand Yuan, and anyone care to match my wager?" a tanned girl with a bob cut and fighters gear spoke out. When no one else said a word Tarrlok yelled with glee, "Sold to-"

"I will also buy the rest of your stock, for five hundred extra, will that suffice you?" the woman asked with a smirk. "Sold to Avatar Korra! All my buyers, come and pick up their stock!"

The woman in blue walked over to Asami and gave a light smile; she reached down helping Asami back into her sorry excuse of clothes.

"All of you will follow me! If any of you try to run, I will kill you myself." She yelled and began walking. "Bolin, Mako, and care to join me for a drink at my villa?" she said with a smirk. They both nodded and brought their new slaves along with them to Korra's caged wagon. "All of you inside." She told the woman and they did as they were asked. At this point Asami was worried, someone buying this many females are bound to be wanting pleasure girls, and by the way she looked at Asami her position wasn't good.

After about an hour of traveling the beach they reached an ocean open villa, most expensive in the city of Pompeii. Once inside the gates of the large villa Asami's new Domina yelled to the heavens.

"Jinora!" in seconds a girl blew a puff of air beneath her feet sending her down to the level of her Domina from the top floor. "yes Domina?"

"I want these girls cleaned and clothed properly, set them to work emediatly. I am going to take a bath. Boys feel free to send your girls with Jinora, she will make sure everything stays in order" The young girl nodded enthusiastically and began ushering the girls into the back entrance of the villa. "come on ladies we must be quick!"

She led them to the sleeping cells in the bottom of the villa and back into a large shower and bathroom. It was surprisingly quite nice and allowed all the women to bathe. "you! be quick!" jinora yelled to Asami.

After a few short minutes, her hair was brushed and she was dressed in a red silk toga. It was obviously nicer than the other girl's clothes. "What am I to do?" Asami asked fear dripping into her voice. "Look Domina is good, she has no need for pleasure girls. She has been looking for a mate for a while, she goes to slavers bay, buys lots of omega's till she finds one to peak her interest. With any luck you could be mated to the greatest alpha to walk the earth right now. Its not everyday you catch the eye of the avatar. You will do as she says and you will be richly rewarded, many omega's have earned their freedom from this place. Korra frees more slaves than the rebellion in a legal way. Now go to the bath house and bathe her. Now!"

Asami walked her way to the bathhouse with a pot of hot water, she spotted her Domina in the large marbled tub her head leaned back and her arms running along the edge. Before she even made her presence known Korra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "you move any slower and Vesuvius will blow first. come on." Korra waved her in and she began pooring the hot water in the large tub. "wine." Asami saw three jugs on the table near the tub but she didn't know which one.

"red lid. Red for wine, brown for ale, and white is for special occasions." Korra sighed in content at the newly added hot water. it took only a moment before her glass was full of wine and in her hand. "come, stand in front of me." she commanded and Asami did as she was told.

" I am going to ask you some questions, lie to me and you can find your self back to slavers bay… now the slaver said your untouched in ever sence is that true?"

"yes Domina, my parents kept me hidden for most of my life."

"tell me, what do you wish for? What is your current life goal?" Korra asked.

"well, I can never go back home, so I one day hope to find love in this world, be called mate instead of slave." Asami was honest; all she really hopped for was a loving mate, and many children.

"Has children ever been a thought?" the alpha asked.

"Always, I crave to have three of my own one day." The slave answered. Korra was silent in thought, "my robe." She commanded and stepped out of the tub. Asami wrapped the robe around the avatar and stepped back in respect. Korra looked her over and gave a smirk, "I would know your name now."

"Asami."

"Asami… beautiful, you may call me Korra from now on, you are also hear by known as my lady instead of slave, no one will have say over you except I and those I say, but as of right now, just me. after all I cant have the omega I court called a slave. Kai!"

A tanned boy ran into the room, "yes Domina?"

"See my lady to my bed chambers, see that she is settled in and comfortable. Understood?" Korra asked with a look of ' you better understand.'

"yes Domina, right away. This way my lady." He led Asami to the bed chamber. "you are one lucky omega, catching her eye like you have." He said showing her the large closet already full of silk dresses and jewelry. "what is courting, we don't have it where I am from." Asami asked worried courting was sex.

"oh that means Domina spends her attention, wealth and power to woo you. then on the third night you will consummate the bond, that is if you are receptive to Domina's advances." The boy said with a smile.

"b-but I've never-" Asami was beyond nerveous, yes she wanted to be a breeder but thought it would never really happen. She looked down to her flat toned stomach and put her palm over it, here soon her belly will be big and swollen with a baby.

Kai took her hands and set her on the very large king size feather bed, "listen my lady, I don't know if you have heard of her where you are from, but Korra is tired and beat up, did you know she was a slave once too?"

Asami's eyes went wide with shock, "but she is the avatar and an alpha."

"Yet she is water tribe, you know that water tribes are treatd like barbarians. She was throne into the arena and fought six gladiators with a broken blade. Only near death did she reveal herself as the avatar, I remember that day, the way she screamed a the crowd, bloody and near death. She screamed to the crowd "I am avatar Korra, may you all-"

"I believe I told you to get my lady settled not talk about a past that is not your own." Korra appeared in the arch way and Kai instantly dropped to his knees putting his head in the floor for respect. "I-I'm sorry Domina! Please forgive me." kai pleaded.

"do as you are told next time, do not delay or I will give you a reason too." Korra turned and left, but not before yelling. "get Jinora and the other omega's to start dinner, I have guests tonight and will see them well fed. My lady I will see you in my office in a moment." She walked into her large office and sat in her chair and began paper work on her new omega's.

"why does she seem so cold hearted?" Asami asked slightly put off. "today is a bad day for her, she was taken from her home today. She is actully very playful and loving, just today is a bad day. You better go meet her or she's going to get really mad." Kia ran about the room getting things in order and Asami left to the study.

Korra was finishing up paper work when Asami came in, but before she could speak a woman with a deep scar on her face came in. "avatar the girls are ready for their mark, you want me to take this one as well?" Lin grabbed Asami harshly by the arm. "Lin! You will remove your hand from her, I will be courting her, and will not have her branded." She looked to her guard harshly.

"Asami this is Lin, my right hand and keeper of my villa and property, she will be one of the people above you. you will do as she says. Lin this is Lady Asami, you will treat her with respect as if an extension of myself is that clear?" Korra asked putting the last few papers in her desk.

"yes Domina."

Korra waved her away and looked to Asami, "come our courting starts now." She held her hand out for the omega to take and the three long days of courting began.

(time skip)

For Asami the last three days have been heaven; Korra had warmed up to her slowly the first night, but when she began asking Asami of her family and what she liked to do, the avatar became smitten. The omega expressed her liking in engineering and design, so the alpha had a book made of blank parchment and a desk to herself so she could do what she loved to do. the avatar had showered her with diamonds and dresses; she even told all of Pompeii about their courting.

Tonight was the night however, Asami had accepted the advances of her alpha and was ready to be mated, and wit her luck her heat had just come in, meaning getting pregnant was almost a sure thing. It was tradition for the omega to ready the bed chamber as they see fit, while the alpha displays dominance in wrestling challengers and emitting high waves of her scent.

Once the room was ready, she sent Jinora to get her alpha. She quickly undressed and laid out on the massive bed covered in furs, there were rose petals all over the room, and honeyed wine jugs or the night stand as well as simple berry red wine as well.

After a few moments Korra stepped into the room and gave a purr when she caught sight of Asami naked in their bed, ready to be taken and pupped. When the omega heard the purr her loins burned hotter and clit ached to be touched. Korra slowly removed her robe and crawled between the very inviting long legs of her very soon to be mate. She ran her closed hands up and down the omega's milky thighs, enjoying how silky they felt.

"after tonight, you are mine and I am yours. You will never suffer again, never be a slave again." she ran her hands over Asami's toned stomach. "soon you will swell with my child, and one day rule all of Pompeii." Korra kissed Asami deeply after those words and began nipping those plump red lips.

Asami moaned and sucked Korra's tongue into her mouth without a second thought. It took only seconds before the omega felt her lover's hard cock press into her hip. She broke the kiss to look down to see the alpha's hard dick. Korra noticed her interest and pulled back so Asami could satisfy her curiosity.

Korra's cock was at least ten inch's long and two inches wide, and Asami couldn't wait to get it deep inside her. she stroked the shaft softly with her fingers, making the alpha groan with delight. Korra al of a sudden pulled away and stood at the foot of the bed, "come here" she curled her index finger calling Asami to her. she sat at the edge of the bed Korra's raging bonder inches from her face. "do you trust me?" Korra asked caressing Asami's pale cheek.

"yes my love." Korra pulled her head forward so her cock was pressing into her lips. "open, but be careful of teeth my sweet." The omega opened her mouth so her mate could slip her member in and began sucking on it. "oh… my omega, that's so good." Korra moaned and rolled her eyes back into her head. Asami got bold and added her hand to the mix pumping the shaft of the long the cock.

She felt something wet and slick near the base of her lovers cock, she soon realized it was Korra's female anatomy. Asami had heard that alpha females love to be fingered, that it makes them go nuts. She inched her fingers closer to her lovers cunt waiting to be told or signaled to stop; but she had none. Soon she was teasing the hard clit of her lovers pussy.

"oh sssshhhhiiittt." Korra gasped, she reached down and pressed two of Asami's fingers deep into herself. "oh fuck." The omega got the hint and started finger fucking her alpha. "oh fuck f you keep that up I'm going to cum in your mouth." Korra warned, her mate stopped for only a second, but then began sucking and finger fucking harder. 'she wants me to cum in her mouth?' Korra's thoughts were going haywire, she gripped Asami's long locks and pulled her mouth deep onto her cock. She gaged a little but kept it under control taking every inch of her alpha down her throat. "Asami, I'm about to-" her cock gave a heavy twitch and spurted hot, heavy cum into Asami's throat and down into her stomach.

Asami swallowed every drop and moaned when she was done, Korra has a salty taste but a good kind, she could easily get use to that. All of a sudden she was thrown onto the bed, her lover between her legs once again, pressing her cock ever so lightly into Asami's entrance. "Gods I need you. Asami, are you ready?" Korra asked allowing her one final chance to refuse. Her reply; was Asami gripping her tanned ass and pulling her cock into the tightest cunt Korra ever had. They stopped when they reached Asami's hymen.

"I love you." was all Korra said before she thrust hard and deep into Asami's pussy breaking her hymen with a loud pop. The omega cried out for a second but quickly adjusted to the pain enough to keep quiet. After a few moments she had adjusted and was impressed with Korra's ability to keep control so long. "M-move." Asami commanded and Korra rocked her hips slowly, pulling her cock back but pushing deeper slightly with every thrust.

They had set a steady rhythm of grinding and bucking, and both were moaning into the night. "H-harder." The omega begged quietly and the alpha couldn't help but do as requested; she thrust her cock harder into Asami's tight pussy, stretching it, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh yes! Just like that!" Asami's nails dug deep into Korra's shoulder blades, but she didn't seem to care. She was so lost in the feeling of being inside Asami, absolutely nothing could distract her. The bed squeaked and creaked to the heavy thrashing Korra was giving her omega. The sound of their hips smacking was glorious, the sound of Asami's wet cunt sucking in Korra as she thrusted was beyond words.

Korra suddenly pulled out, and Asami growled in protest. Though she quickly figured out what her alpha was doing when the avatar put her on her hands and knees; she felt the head of her alpha's cock thrust in hard and take her viscously. Korra watched Asami's ass jiggle and bounce and she fucked her bloody. "Asami you trust me right?" Asami couldn't answer so she nodded. Soon she felt a hard slap to her right ass cheek. "Ohh!" then another smack, "oh yes!" Asami cried out when another few hits came she couldn't hold it anymore. Her walls clenched on Korra like a vice and she came for the first time in her life.

"Ohh! Fuck! Oh my- oh gods!" Asami bucked wildly on the cock inside her, and it made her orgasm last that much longer, out of instinct and being UN educated she bit down on Korra marking her. After her orgasm had passed, she felt her lover start thrusting once again. "Korra, I-I can't-"

"Yes you can and you will, trust in me." Korra gripped her lovers shoulder with one hand and wrapped the other tightly in her raven locks. Once she had the leverage she began ramming her cock hard into Asami. The omega cried out in both pleasure and pain, the sensitivity from the last orgasm had it painful, but the omega in her loved that her mate was tearing her in two. She heard Korra grunt and surge her whole body into her final thrust nocking Asami off her hands and into the mattress that held in her screams of ecstasy, she didn't even notice Korra biting deeply into the flesh of her shoulder.

Stream after stream of thick cum coated the omega's insides, every squirt sent Asami into another orgasm, more powerful than the last. Her alpha's cock twitched again and it grew in size ever so slowly, stretching the omega wider. Asami thought she would rip but the knot stopped growing, making her feel fuller than ever before. She wiggled her hips just slightly, and a hand gripped her hip with a hiss.

"Don't move, it hurts me if you do." Korra whispered softly in her lover's ear and kissed her shoulder tenderly. Korra reached beneath them and cupped Asami's navel, "I can't wait to see you with my child, I will have my legacy and the love of a beautiful omega, which is my wife." Asami's eyes went wide with shock. It was normal to mate a slaved omega, but marry, that was something different entirely. Marrying would make Asami a citizen, Korra would have no say over her, and since she is a mated omega, slavery was no longer a worry.

"Yes Asami, you will be equal to me. I wouldn't have it otherwise." Korra whispered and they drifted into a deep sleep.

 **(Just a little something fun, next one will be up soon enough, hope you al like it.)**


	2. Authors note 3

I'M AN IDIOT

Hey guys I apologize for taking so long to do anything I know some of you are probably wondering how things have been going so I figured id give a detailed update of my last few shitty months.

Okay so to start I am a total idiot, that girl that I said played games with me, well on night in early October said girl begged me to get back together with her, her grandfather had just died so I couldn't be a total ass and I heard her out. Well in short we got back together and I spent 500$ to go see her I northern California. Now I'm expecting this girl to not even show up, well she did, and it was one of the happiest I have been in years. Now before you guys start cheering let me finish.

So she has me believing every word out of her mouth. "I can't wait to see you in Arizona, and meet your family… blah blah". I mean this girl is beautiful and sweet, granted a bit of a Miss prissy attitude and narcissistic but I fell in love with her in the short time I was there. So I leave to come home and I am on cloud nine, till my plane lands in San Francisco to my connecting flight. Her number pops up on my phone and I answer of course and it's another girl claiming to be her girlfriend starts bitching me out. now I would have looked that over fine, if my girlfriend hadn't left me a voicemail saying this "hey it's me, I just want to tell you to stop hitting me up, and honestly I want nothing with you, and I have someone else already." So that tears me apart. I text back telling her "I hope your proud, I hope you burn for what you have done to me, and I wish you a very unhappy life"

I land in Phoenix and I get a bunch of texts "no I didn't mean it.", "your too amazing to let go, I will call you later my phone is dying." So we work through that next morning, then that afternoon her cracked out mother calls me up and says if I call her daughter up again she was going to come down here and kill me. Then my brother got in the mix making everything worse. Then my mother goes behind my back blocking her number from my phone. I manage to get ahold of her and try to talk stuff out again, then she tells me that she found someone who is very sweet and she loves us both but can't choose.

So I asked when did she start talking to said girl, she says a week ago. Well I was at her fucking house when she started chatting her up. This bitch was telling me how much she loves me and how excited she was to have a relationship with me. I mean she had it all, the cuddles, the kisses, the sweet snuggles in bed. I hadn't felt that happy in almost four years, and the bitch was lying and cheating on me at the same time, and I ate it up like and ignorant love struck puppy.

You know I really never thought people like that existed, I thought it was only in the movies. See I was raised to be a good and kind human being, if you were freezing, id be the first to give you the shirt off my back because I know I can get another. I am honest and ripping another's heart out is the last thing I would ever want to do. I am an excellent judge of character and she got past it all, she was by far the best liar I have ever met. BTW for those of you who would like to know the wenches name, her name will be brought up in the next chapter of DOTRL. I gave her name to Korra and Asami's daughter, too late to change it, and wouldn't be so bad to make her out to be better than she actually is, after all imagination is amazing.

Another note, doctors still don't know what's wrong, I am about to just give up on the whole notion of figuring out what is up. I am also about to get a job so chapter will still be coming slowly, but due to my lonely love life again, I will return to my perfect love of korrasami, you know people say my love is out there, this is my reply "my one love is stuck in a condom somewhere." Anyway new chapters are in the works, love you my readers and I am sorry for letting such an evil human take my attention away from you all.


	3. Code Black

**(Okay second one shot up, now I know this one isn't omegaverse but I been watching that new ER show called (code black) comes on Wednesdays at 9 pm should watch it, real tear jerker btw. I promise the next one shot will be omegaVerse)**

"Miss. Sato you are needed in emergency right now!"

A nurse named Kya ran into Asami's office. She was the main physician of the small hospital in Republic city; it was a small business but was well on its way to becoming one of the most affordable hospitals in the city. Asami, in her spare time, would design machines to help with medical research and aid. Aside from being the top physician of her class, she also had a master's degree in construction, and engineering.

The only thing wrong with her current life is that she has no romantic life to speak of; the last person she dated was a boy in college named Mako. They never even got to three months before he said "Your work schedule is just too full, you don't have time for me or anyone, so I think it's better if we part as friends." The break up didn't actually faze Asami in the least; Mako was a total hot head with no sense of humor. So she was relieved when he broke it off, making it so she didn't have to; it's been years since then and she could no longer denie that she was getting very tired of coming home to an empty house all the time.

Her thoughts were interrupted when an ambulance pulled someone out of the truck and rolled them into the hospital. "What do we have?" Asami asked running up to the body laying out on the gurney. "We have a motorcycle hit and run, seems the bastard that hit her left her for dead. From we can tell both her legs are broken, the temporal bone on the right side is slightly cracked, and may have internal bleeding." Jinora said quickly.

"Get her into the emergency OR, I want a medical staff prepping yesterday. Let move people!" she yelled and her team scrambled to get their things. They met in OR room #10, where that would assess and try to fix the damage that had been done to this poor woman. She only just now realized the woman was incredibly fit and toned, her skin was tanned and her hair a chocolate brown. Asami was in the middle of washing her hands when a nurse caught her attention. "Holly hell she's awake." Asami looked down to the most beautiful blue eyes the world had to offer. The surgeon didn't take long to notice the look of panic in those eyes and instantly went to calm her. "Easy now…You were in an accident, my name is Asami and I am going to do everything I can to help you, but I need you to calm down." the blue eyes only stared back into her green eyes and Asami couldn't help but feel something funny stir in her belly.

"Be-beautiful." Was all the woman said before she passed out and her heart monitor registering a flat line, and her oxygen levels dropping. "Shit! Intubate, I need my paddles!" Asami yelled; and as nurse Kya got the large tube down the woman's throat. It only took a few seconds before Asami had her paddles and charged. "clear!" everyone removed their hands as the woman's body jolted from the electricity. The heart monitor only continued to register no heartbeat. "Nope I am not losing this one. Come on. Clear!" the body jolted again.

"I need five Cc's of adrenaline now!" the doctor yelled and nurse Kya did the injection, after she was clear Asami tried again. "Clear"

"Korra!" a woman with long black hair done up in a French braid came running into the room. "NO! Shit Korra!" tears began free falling down the woman's face and ran to her friend only to be pulled out by two very strong male nurses. Right when Asami thought it was no use; the heart monitor beeped rapidly signaling her patients heart had started again. Everyone breathed a slight sigh of relief. "we are not out of the woods yet, lets get her stable and I want and MRI to see the internal damage, I also want a CT scan too, I am going to go talk with her associate, see what I can find out." Asami told her team and they all nodded knowing what to do.

Asami walked out of the OR and removed her gloves and mask with a tired sigh, she walked out to the waiting room and looked for the girl she had seem a few moments ago. She caught sight of the same girl sitting on the floor next to the coffee machine with her hands in her hands and was sobbing. "excuse me." Asami said softly and the girls head shot straight up, her eyes red with tears.

Asami kneeled down to her level and put a hand on her knee for some support. "Can you tell me what happened?" Asami asked, judging by the girls leather jacket and pants; she was a rider of some kind. "Korra and I, we take a weekly ride around the city, go visit friends, whatever. Well we were driving up fifth and main when I lost her, I was maybe riding ten minutes, looked behind me and she was gone, all I could hear was sirens. So I hurried back to the last place I had seen her, when I got there, her bike was all mangled and she was on her way here. Cop told me she was hit by a speeding car running a red light, so I hurried here as fast as I could… please tell me she is okay? I cant lose my best friend tonight." She sobbed.

Asami sighed sadly. "I am going to be straight with you I don't know yet, we don't know the extent of the damage, I need to run some tests to make sure what I am dealing with. May I have her full name so I may notify her next of kin?" Asami asked softly.

"Uhh it wouldn't matter, Korra's Alaskan, her parents are a total bitch to get ahold of, but I can try. Umm I don't have Tenzin's number, he is responsible for her while she is here in the city. His name is Tenzin Air I think." The girl sniffled. "and what is your name?" Asami asked sweetly.

"Kuvira… please you have to make sure she will be okay. She has been through enough shit, she doesn't need to die over some drunk asshole." Kuvira sobbed again.

"I will do all that I can, I promise."

(one month later)

Korra woke with a jolt, the headlights of that car just kept coming over and over again, making her relive that moment so many times she couldn't count. She remembered the car coming at her as she turned to catch up to Kuvira, she remembered the feeling of the tire running over her shins and cracking them like peanut shells. Yet for some reason all she could think about was the color green, not just any green but the ever forest green. As her mind came to, she noticed she was lying in a hospital bed and her monitors signaling that her heat rate was elevated.

'Where is Kuvira, did she not come back for me?' the thought hurt Korra more than her broken legs did. She heard the door to her room open and close but she couldn't turn her head to see who it was. All she could see was long ebony black hair and manicured nails, she tried to talk or lift her hand but it was so hard. Not to mention the giant tube in her throat made it impossible to speak. She was able to flick her fingers enough to catch the woman's attention however.

Asami was checking in on Korra as she usually did, only this time her patient caught her attention with some flicks of her fingers. Her eyes went wide when she saw those crystal blues starring back at her. "oh my lord, this damn machine!" she scrambled over to Korra and very gently began removing the tube in her throat. "This is going to be a little uncomfortable, on three I want you to breathe out and relax your throat as much as you can Korra. You ready?"

Korra gave her best at a nod and Asami began to count. "one. Two. Three. she began pulling the tube out and once it was Korra gave a few coughs and tried to clear her dry throat. "here, sip it. I know your going to want to chug but do your best not to." She held a cup next to Korra and put the straw to her lips for her to suck on. Once her mouth was wet and her throat lubricated Korra spoke. "Could you get the restrains off, I don't think they are needed anymore." The woman smiled a bright toothy smile that made Asami's heart stop. "Yes of course, sorry. Your injuries were so bad I needed to keep you as still as possible." She removed the restraints and helped Korra sit up a little. "wh-what happened to me?"

"What do you remember?" Asami asked sitting next to the bed. "I remember the car hitting me, running over my shins and knocking me out…then…" Korra began to blush at the thought of those green eyes. "Then what?" the doctor asked sweetly. "well… your eyes, they were my first thought when I woke up." She confessed with a smile. They were suddenly stuck in this silent attraction and Asami took her hand. "That's probably the sweetest thing I think anyone has ever said to me." Asami smiled.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours… I mean I could stick with angel, for fixing me up and all." Korra smiled. "My name is Asami Sato, and Korra I didn't fix you up, your heart stopped for three minutes." The doctor said serious. "Whoa. Really? I-I died?" she had a look of utter shock and slumped into the bed. "I know this is a lot to take in, you suffered a major concussion that resulted in a month long coma. Both tibia and fibula were shattered on both legs, and you suffered some broken ribs as well." Asami said getting down to business.

Korra had tears in her eyes, "my legs…"

"I replaced the shattered bone with a metallic shaft, I designed it myself, it will act just like the bone you had before, but the healing time is quite extensive. From what I hear you try out for the Olympics every year is that correct?" Korra only nodded. "hmm while gold metals may not be in the future you future in softball will be just fine. Once you heal and get back on your feet, you wont even notice them. also that nasty bump on your head should heal by next week, and that leaves your ribs. The month long heal wasn't enough to fully repair them, four ribs on each side had splintering and fractures, I recommend another six months of minimal activity, or you are likely to puncture a lung."

"whoa…man what a mouth full… umm did someone come to ID me? I mean you know my name so, only way for that to happen is if someone identified me." Korra asked wanting to see her best friend already. "oh yes Kuvira, she fell asleep in the room across the hall, it is under some electrical maintenance and she refused to leave, so I let her take one of the bed in there while she stayed. Would you like me to go get her?" the doctor asked sweetly. "yes please."

A few moments later Kuvira burst into the room and pulled her into a hug. "ow! Kuvy watch it, broken ribs (snif, sniff) eww you stink kuvy, god it called a shower." Korra rasped and Kuvira backed away. "oh god I thought I lost you forever, if mom or Senna knew this happened I would have been drawn an quartered." Kuvira laughed as she kissed her best friend on the head. "mom and Su don't know?" Korra asked surprised, Kuvira was always the one to tell when she went down, and most of the time it kept them out of deep trouble. "I tried to get ahold of Senna and your dad, but you know them, cant keep a phone to save their lives. I wanted to wait to tell Su, I was actually going to call tomorrow if you still hadn't woken up." Kuvira pulled away as Asami entered the room again with a syringe.

"I don't want her expending to much energy, this should knock the pain, and you; clean out." Asami laughed lightly. Kuvira saw the look of complete awe in her friends eyes as her doctor administered the drug. "shouldn't be more than ten minutes, I'll be back to check on you when you wake up. Sweet dreams." She walked out the door and went about her day, taking patients and other things, but no matter how hard she tried she kept thinking of Korra,

"Dude you are so whipped." Kuvira teased and crossed her arms. "What are you talking about?" Korra blushed. "oh don't pull that shit, she laughed and you were all 'please let me lick you' haha" Kuvira was laughing loudly but didn't care.

"What!? I was not! I was actually thinking it was adorable.. isn't she adorable?" Korra sighed happily as she thought of her green eyed hero.

"Those drugs good huh?" Kuvira smiled, "ohhhhhh yeah…"

"I'm gonna ask her out for you." Kuvira said as Korra started to fade in and out.

"Do and I'll lo-" and she was out, "I am going to assume you were going to say love me forever, so yeah I'm totally going to ask her out for you. you never go for it, you always make an excuse, and there is no way I am not letting that get away from you, you'll thank me for this." Kuvira hopped up and went to start her plan.

(time skip)

Korra was waking up when Kuvira ran into the room, "hey your awake great." Korra knew that smile, it was when Kuvira did something for Korra she knew she wouldn't like. "What did you do?" there was a knock before she could answer. "Who is it?" Kuvira asked "umm Dr. Sato?"

"Uhh just one second… hey whatever she says just go with it. Come on in." and before Korra could say anything else Asami walked into the room. She had a smile and blush permanently plastered on her face. "uhmm… I want to thank you for the roses, or should I say thank you for the roses." She turned to Kuvira, and the best friend smiled awkwardly, "damn, hehe"

"But I would still like to go out, cause I'm assuming you both came up with this?" she looked between the girls and poor Korra looked like a deer in headlights. "well she does like you, more like completely gaga, but she has this bad habit of never going for it, so I help her out from time to time." She was honest and truthful to say the least.

"hehe well still, I wouldn't mind you taking me out sometime, but after we get you healed up, I don't date patients."

From then on Asami and Korra tried to get as much time in as they could with each other. Korra was a diver mostly, she would capture fish and other sea animals for the local aquariums, when she wasn't working she was playing softball and training for the Olympics. Her parents were old school native Alaskans that went all the way back to the first settlers there. She had a giant Tibetan mastiff that had an all white coat instead of black. " wow she is huge." Kuvira had brought the dog in for a visit since she was getting uneasy in Korra's absence. Asami pet the dog on her head and looked to Korra. "well Korra you can go home today, I would like you back here at our physical therapy center at least four times a week, its going to take some time for those legs to heal, and I want those ribs well cared for, you got that Kuvira?" the doctor smirked and she was given a salute as a reply.

"so when can I take you to dinner?" Korra asked as a nurse helped her into a wheelchair. "lets get you walking first." when Korra was about to leave the doctor leaned down and gave a tender sweet kiss to the woman's cheek. Korra was stunned as she was wheeled out of the hospital.

(five months later)

Korra was able to fully walk now, running was hard, and jumping was out of the question right now. 'well Asami did say it would take a while.' They had talked every night since her discharge and they were falling in love with each other faster than they could think. Today was the day however, Korra was walking and ready to take her hero to a dinner well deserved. While in the hospital, Kuvira took it upon herself to find out all she could about Asami, turns out she loves dragon lilies more than anything.

Korra was supposed to meet Asami and Qwongs and on the way she picked up a dozen dragon lilies. It was getting cold so it didn't take long for Korra's legs to become achy and painful, luckily the restraunt came in view just when it was beginning to hurt a lot. They were supposed to meet at 8, it was 8:05 as she walked in the door. "Do you have a reservation miss?"

"Uhh I'm meeting Asami Sato tonight." The man nodded and led her to the correct table.

Asami was reading over the menu when Korra had caught her eye, she smiled brightly at her date, but it faltered when she noticed the tanned woman limping slightly. Korra was wearing black designer jeans and white button up long sleeve blouse. 'Holy shit she is hot tonight.' The doctor thought to herself.

Korra was speechless when her eyes laid onto the red dress that clung tight to Asami's body, she wore dark purple eye shadow, and her signature ruby red lipstick. "wow… you look amazing Asami." Korra took a seat and they began talking. They had finished their food a while ago and were now working on their second bottle of wine. "haha! Oh man so what was his name?"

"hehe who?"

"that jerk you dated in college?" Korra asked taking another gulp of wine.

"his name was Mako Iron…"

"oh. My. God! Haha that is amazing!" Korra bellowed catching attention of some other guests. "why is that so funny?" Asami asked sweetly. "I dated him about two years ago, must have been not to long after he graduated… he got to into his job, became a head detective. We didn't end well." Korra said being honest.

"wow, I can say he had good taste at least." Asami smiled and grabbed Korra's hand and they locked eyes. They stared so long and hard Korra couldn't think. "You want to get out of here?" Asami asked. Korra only nodded, she left the money for the bill and a tip on the table and they dashed out of the restraunt. "Ouch… hey Sami could we slow down some?" her legs were protesting to the fast pace they were walking. "oh sorry." The doctor smiled and kissed Korra's cheek. They got to Asami's car and jumped in with haste, it took about twenty minutes for them to reach Asami's house.

"holy shit! You live in a damn manor?" Korra asked completely shocked at how big the house was. "hehe its been in my family for a long time, ever since hiroshi died, I've lived here." Hiroshi Sato was Asami's birth father, she never talked about him, all Korra knew was that he did some pretty bad things, that made Asami hate his guts. Her mother on the other hand was talked about often, she was the reason behind the ruby red lipstick, it's the same shade and brand her mother used before she had died.

"All by yourself?" Korra asked feeling sad for her girlfriend; no one should live alone with no family. "I have servants that come and go, maids and gardeners." Asami smiled as she killed the engine of the car. "but that's not family Asami, this is just a building, what really matters is who is there with you…" Korra was baffled that she was here alone in this giant house. "I've lived alone in this house since I was seventeen Korra I am use to it by now." Asami smiled sadly as she punched in the code to her door so it would open. "want to come in?' Asami asked sweetly

"hell yea."

"want a drink?" Asami asked heading to the bar that was in the corner of the very large living room. "uhh fire whisky on the rocks." She didn't drink hard liquor often, but she needed some liquid courage for tonight, so she didn't feel pain, and she wouldn't be too chicken to kiss Asami.

The young doctor came over with Korra's glass of whisky and another glass of wine for herself. "So what do you think of my home?" Asami giggled as she sipped her wine. 'Here goes nothing' Korra slammed her whisky down and set the glass on the coffee table and pulled Asami into a heated kiss. As they kissed Korra took Asami's wine glass and set it next to her glass on the table. Very slowly she pulled the young doctor down so Korra could lay over her and kiss those red lips to her hearts content.

Heavy breathing echoed in the large living room, Korra's hands were everywhere on Asami's slim body. They were now sprawled out on the couch their legs entwined and lips attacking every inch they could reach. "God you feel so good." Korra gasped out as she took in the much needed air.

"mm! bed room?" Asami questioned as she ran her hands up and down Korra's backside. Without saying a word Korra picked Asami up from the couch and started their ascend up the large winding stairs. They never sperated their lips once on the way, when they got to the top Korra slammed the young doctor into the hallway wall. "which room is yours?" Korra asked kissing down the ivory neck and suckling on the pulse beneath it. "E-end of the hall, double doors." She gasped out, she began grinding her hips into Korra's and moaning softly as she bit her lip.

Korra picked carried Asami to the end of the hall with the double mahogany doors. She would on most occasions just kick the doors open but with her shins still under the healing process she couldn't do it, so she pinned Asami to the door hoping she would get the idea. The young doctor knew exactly what her previous patient had intended, so she reached behind her and opened the door for them. The two women fell into the room, Korra only just caught them at the last second and both women giggled loudly as they stumbled in.

Korra tossed Asami on the bed and crawled between her legs, "god you are so beautiful." Korra ran her hands over Asami's body again. She then noticed a giant radio with surround sound setting nicely on a table in Asami's giant bedroom. Korra pulled back, and Asami moved to follow but she was gently pushed back into the bed.

"you stay." Korra commanded, as she pulled her phone and plugged the music in. she clicked on a song and turned to Asami. As the beat of the music started she began swaying her hips. She started unbuttoning her shirt and slowly stepping forward to the bed. the doctor's heart was racing and her chest rose and fell quickly. 'she is going to be the death of me.' Asami thought as she watched Korra slip her shirt off and drop to the floor. Korra was as fit as ever, being stuck in a wheelchair made the mariner uneasy so she worked out like it was religion, with Kuvira present and helping when she needed it.

Asami got an idea and got to her knees and motioned for Korra to come closer and pulled her onto the bed. she instantly locked her lips on Korra's toned neck and suckled till a bright purple hicky was left behind. Long fingers unbuttoned the Alaskans pants and yanked them down quickly. It was then that Korra started to become self-conscious of the many scars on her body. The long jagged scars on her shins and calves, the road burn she had sustained on her shoulder and back.

The doctor noticed korra's sudden unease and smiled sweetly at her. she pressed her lips to every scar and mumbled how they are just marks that tell a story of how Korra survived. Asami was good at making Korra more confidant, would tell her she could do anything she put her mind too. With Asami behind her, she believed she really could do anything.

Korra cupped Asami's cheeks forcing her to lock eyes with her own. "I've never-"

"been with a woman?" Asami assumned.

:no… at all, my parents were really sticklers about not having sex, and it didn't feel right with Mako." Korra admitted and Asami could only smile at her girlfriend's innocence.

"do you trust me?" Asami asked running her fingers through the chocolate brown hair of her lover. "of course, your my angel Asami, without you I wouldn't be here." Korra said sweetly.

"Then just lay back and let me take care of you." Asami kissed Korra and rolled to the side, to reach into her night table. She pulled out a six inch Scarlett red dildo out and smiled when Korra looed like she just grew two heads. "haha what?"

"I just.. didn't think you would have one of those." Korra giggled. "hehe Korra my job is fucking stressful, I mean do you know how stressful that night you came in was, I thought I was going to lose you. if I would have known what you would mean to me now I would have lost my shit."

"Did you come home and get your rocks off after you saved me?" Korra teased. "no… actually I did that after I caught you still naked in the shower. I couldn't get it out of my head so yeah the second I got home I put Scarlett to work haha. Now trust me baby, while I take you to never land." Asami began kissing down her lover's neck down to her breasts. She suckled and nibbled gently on the luscious orbs. The Alaskan was rocking her hips, desperately wanting friction in her core. Suddenly she felt Asami's hand slipping underneath her boxers, and teasing her wetness. Korra's hips bucked up and off the bed, making the fingers slip deeper between her moist lips, causing her to moan out loudly. "Sami please." The Alaskan begged.

This was all new to the northerner, she had only once got the nerve to touch herself down there and she was interrupted by Tenzin and his training schedules. So in all honesty she had never even had an orgasm before. This made the doctor go giddy, someone so strong and confidant, being so inexperienced made the doctor feel a whole new feeling for the woman beneath her.

"Korra I want you to trust me, I am guessing you have never done anything close to this?"

"Sami ive barely even kissed anyone, or held hands, safe to say this is the farthest I have gone."

"you've never even touched yourself?" Asami asked shocked.

"N-not really I tried once and was interrupted, but I trust you Asami, you saved my life, I don't think I trust anyone more than you…Asami…?"

"yeah?" there was a look in those ocean blues that had the doctor yearning for her next words. Two tanned hands cupped ivory cheeks and was pulled till their foreheads were resting against one another. "I love you." was whispered and Asami's heart lept beyond the stars. Asami said nothing, she just pulled her lover into a deep and sweet kiss. Their tongues danced with one another, neither one fighting for dominance. With her hand still lightly working on her lovers clit; she decided to take things up a notch.

Asami pulled away from the kiss and looked to Korra with a silent question, that was answered with another soft kiss. Asami made sure her middle finger was soaked in the slick wetness of Korra's pussy. Once she was sure it was lubricated enough, she gently pressed the tip of her finger inside her lovers entrance. To say the Alaskan was tight as fuck, was an understatement. The doctor silently wondered how she would even fit a seond finger inside.

The Alaskan went ridged at first, but quickly grew use to the intrusion of Asami's long finger. Her hips were now bucking in sync with Asami's thrusts. Without thinking she reached down and pulled Asami's hand in deeper, till she hit a wall and Asami could go no further. "Korra, do you want me to, we don't have to this time?"

"what do you mean?" Korra was confused, she thought the act was done, that they were having intercourse. 'wow she really is innocent as fuck when it comes to this.' Asami thrust inside gently till she pressed against Korra's hymen. "do you feel that wall of skin?" the doctor asked sweetly. The Alaskan moaned and nodded. "that is what needs to break in order to lose your virginity, it hurts the first time around, and sometimes bleeds, but if it's done right it will feel really good. If you don't tell em to stop soon, I might lose my self-control, so if you don't want this, please tell me now." Asami asked serious.

"is there anyway to do it without your finger doing it, don't get me wrong feels amazing, but I heard of other ways to do it." she said blushing at her idea.

"want to elaborate babe?"

"I want you to use Scarlett on me, I think it might be easier that way, don't you think?" Korra asked her cheeks now a deep crimson red from just the thought. Asami gave a look of surprise, "are you sure Korra?" the Alaskan only nodded in acceptance. Asami started thrusting her finger again, wet sloshing echoed through the big room and Korra was having difficulty holding back her moans.

"Sami I f-feel…" she could feel her heart beat in her ears, and she could feel her toes curling on their own. Asami could feel her lovers walls fluttering and squeazing tight on her finger, 'hope she is ready for this' she thought as she suddenly slipped in her ring finger inside Korra's already tight cunt. "Sami!" she choked out her lovers name as she fell over the edge. Her pussy locked tight around the doctors fingers, and a gush of wet cum drenched her hand.

Asami helped Korra ride out her first orgasm, she locked her lips on Korra's breast. She removed her fingers and slipped Scarlett between Korra's thighs and played with her clit softly, then dipped it into her entrance. Korra tensed at the new intrusion and hissed in pain. "Baby you need to relax. Breath and relax all the muscles below your shoulders." Asami kissed her lovers cheek softly as she spoke.

Korra did as she was told and relaxed, the toy slipped deeper inside till it gently pressed against her hymen wall. Asami gave one more look of loving adoration and pressed he toy in breaking Korra's hymen. The Alaskan let out a cry and gripped Asami's shoulders, digging her nails into the pale skin under them. Asami started kissing the Alaskans neck and whispering loving words like "You are so beautiful, you are mine and no one else's." After a few minutes Korra relaxed, as tears ran down her tanned cheeks she nodded to Asami; silently telling her its okay to start moving the toy.

Asami started it very slow, allowing the Alaskan to adjust to the new sensations. After a few seconds the toy was moving easily in and out of Korra's tight pussy. After a few moment thrusts Korra was bucking into them, and Asami started to move the toy around looking for Korra's special spot. The doctor made a right angel and nudged Korra's gspot slightly. This caused Korra's toes to curl and pull Asami into an earth shattering kiss. "f-feels so good Sami." She whispered between kisses and moans.

The doctor started thrusting faster and faster till the Alaskan was screaming out in pleasure. Her tanned hand reached down and made Asami thrust harder into her hot pussy. The tip of the toy was pressing into her cervix and caused the tanned woman to scream out.

"Asami I'm, I'm gonna cum." She groaned out hotly. Asami couldn't hold back anymore, she shuffled down, still thrusting the toy deeply inside the Alaskan. She sucked her girlfriends clit into her mouth and licked to her hearts content. She noticed Korra's crane off the bed abd come like she had never done before.

"Ho-Holy shit, that Sami was- oh my god." Korra could only smile and giggle at the feeling running from her ears all the way to her toes. Asami kissed her way back up the body of her gorgeous girlfriend. "hehe you hungry?" Asami asked sweetly.

"WH-what about you?" Korra asked a little confused. Asami shook her head and smiled, "I can wait till tomorrow, tonight I'm happy was about you." she kissed Korra sweetly which was kindly returned. "yes I am starving." They called in late to a 24hour pizza parlor, they ate and talked the rest of the night, never had Doctor Sato felt more relaxed.

 **(yea I know not omegaverse, but hey I liked it personally. It was fun to write, anyway promise the next one will be omega verse.)**


End file.
